The incidence of obesity and its associated health-related problems has become significant. The causes of obesity involve a complex interplay of genetic, environmental, psycho-behavioral, endocrine, metabolic, cultural, and socio-economic factors. Severe obesity is frequently associated with significant comorbid medical conditions, including coronary artery disease, hypertension, type II diabetes mellitus, gallstones, nonalcoholic steatohepatitis, pulmonary hypertension, and sleep apnea. Obesity is a leading cause of preventable death in the U.S. The spectrum of comorbid conditions associated with obesity includes cancer, osteoarthritis, and heart disease. The economic cost of obesity is substantial.
Current treatments for obesity range from diet, exercise, behavioral modification, and pharmacotherapy to various types of surgery, with varying risks and efficacy. In general, nonsurgical treatments, although less invasive, achieve only relatively short-term and limited weight loss in most patients. Non-surgical treatments are utilized for patients such as with a body-mass index (BMI) which is greater than 30, and have not proven very effective. Surgical treatments include gastroplasty to restrict the capacity of the stomach to hold large amounts of food, such as by stapling or “gastric banding”. Other surgical procedures include gastric bypass and gastric “balloons” which, when deflated, may be inserted into the stomach and then are distended by filling with saline solution.
Surgical interventions may be performed on those patients with a BMI which is greater than 40 (deemed morbidly obese). Surgical interventions may include restrictive operations that reduce the size of the stomach pouch to limit food intake. Surgical interventions may also include malabsorptive procedures that rearrange the small intestine in an attempt to decrease the functional length or efficiency of nutrient absorption, or a combination thereof. One combination procedure is Gastric Bypass (GPB or Roux-en-Y) which has been effective for most patients who maintain about 70% of excess weight loss after 5 years, and 50% thereof after 10 years. Both of these types of procedures may be performed laparoscopically, but may have complications. Also, GPB is normally irreversible. Other treatment approaches are being considered. Excess weight loss is the loss of weight which is greater than the ideal body weight.
The need exists for low cost, less invasive interventions for the treatment of obesity, including morbid obesity.